


Downtime

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Swordwalkers tournament winds up abandoned in favor of a good old-fashioned Kurosawa film marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

After the seventh time that Dick gets to watch Damian’s character decapitate his own with a swipe of his blade, Dick sets his controller down and pitches to the side so that the top of his head knocks against Damian’s arm.  
  
“It’s not much of a fair fight playing video games with you,” Dick mutters as he watches Damian’s little three-dimensional avatar do some ridiculous little victory dance around the spreading pile of blood around his own character’s slumped over body. “How do you even work the controller so fast? You’re like ten! You shouldn’t be able to follow the game so quickly.”  
  
Damian shrugs, jostling Dick slightly. He holds up the controller for the game system and then jiggles it in Dick’s direction as though he’s trying to taunt his older partner with the fact that he’s just had his ass thoroughly handed to him by someone that’s over half his age.  
  
“Superior hand-eye coordination,” Damian suggests with a smirk and a roll of his eyes when Dick sticks his tongue out. “And I’m not ‘like anything’. If anything, your age is what’s hindering you since you’re so far away from your prime.”  
  
“You’re so mean to me,” Dick says, pouting a little bit as he bats his eyes up at Damian. “Here I am making sure that my favorite little Robin gets to have a proper childhood experience and you’re just making me feel old.” Dick pats Damian’s knee and then flops over, dumping most of his weight on Damian’s body hard enough to make Damian yelp and try to shove him off the couch.  
  
“Get off, Grayson,” Damian demands, growling as he pushes at Dick’s shoulder with both hands.  
  
When that doesn’t do more than mess up Dick’s carefully combed hair, Damian tries another tactic and jams his fingers into the older man’s armpits. It takes him barely a few seconds of wriggling his fingers into the tender skin under Dick’s arms to find the spots that make Dick shout and try to wiggle away like a slippery worm. Soon Damian has Dick at his mercy, squirming and almost shrieking in his attempts to get away when Damian reverses their positions and sits on top of him with a heavy thud.  
  
Dick snorts with laughter when Damian’s fingers migrate down to his sides.  
  
“Uncle! Uncle,” Dick says, laughing hard enough that his chest starts to heave. He reaches for Damian with the intent to inflict some payback of his own, but winds up clutching at Damian’s forearms and laughing even harder. “I’ll do anything! Come on! Just—”  
  
Damian’s answering smile lends more towards fierce than friendly. It’s sharp in a way that makes Dick simultaneously want to bare his throat and hide his face. He sits back on the couch, effectively pinning Dick to the couch and then reaches backwards without looking, digging through the jumble of couch cushions until he finds his discarded remote.  
  
Shoving it into Dick’s hands, Damian says, “We’re going to watch those Kurosawa movies you have on your hard drive.”  
  
“Do you have any preference?” Dick asks, already flicking through to his favorite film in Kurosawa’s lengthy film catalog. He stops and lingers on Rashomon with the gleaming cursor resting dead center over the film’s poster. “You liked that movie they did with the dream sharing didn’t you?” Damian shrugs.  
  
“It was alright,” he concedes after a few seconds of silence. “It was a bit too predictable for my tastes, but it was decent. Why?”  
  
Dick grins and hits the x-shaped button on the console controller that sends him to the payment screen for the film.  
  
“You’ll like Rashomon then,” he says with a confident tilt to his lips. “I don’t think anyone with taste has ever called it “predictable”. If you let me up, I’ll even get you some snacks from the kitchen.”  
  
Damian huffs and frowns as though he’s considering staying on top of Dick’s legs for the rest of the night.  
  
“Do you have any more of those wasabi peas?”  
  
“Is that what you want?” Dick asks with one brow lifted up in question.  
  
“And a glass of milk too,” Damian says with a sharp nod of his head. He gets off of Dick’s legs and waves imperiously in the direction of the kitchen with one hand. “Hurry up. I’m not going to wait for you to get back if you take too long.”


End file.
